Valour Gets Chewed Out
Log Title: Valour Gets Chewed Out Characters: Starscream, Valour Location: Central Command Center - Kolkular Date: February 20, 2016 Summary: Valour gets taken to task for his poor performance at the Three Gorges Dam. Category:2016 Category:Logs As logged by Valour - Saturday, February 20, 2016, 8:40 PM <> Lord Starscream says, "Valour. Report to me at once." <> Air Commander Valour says, "Immediately, Lord Starscream." Central Command Center - Kolkular :Kolkular's war room is a busy place, with Seekers receiving almost constant data from the Cradle and passing it along to the appropriate division heads. Teams of cassettecons monitor and listen to the broadcasts private and public, reporting things of interest up the chain of command. A large dais dominates the room, on which a command chair faces the main viewscreen. Other stations are arranged in a half-circle in front of the chair, where the commander can watch over the others while they work. The war room is a hectic and somewhat paranoid place to be, and only the most trusted of Decepticons are allowed in here. Starscream sits in the commander's chair, reviewing several mission reports and plans for operations against their enemies. He looks at them carefully, typing in revisions or completely nixing some of them. Valour arrives as quickly as possible, still tingling with energy from the space bridge. He still looks almost critically injured - his face is a mangled mess, and his most dangerous wounds have been hastily patched up, but it's obvious he left medical care to answer Starscream's call immediately. He hurries into Kolkular's command center, and kneels before Starscream in his command chair, saying nothing until addressed. Starscream waits for a few moments, keeping up his work to let Valour stew for a moment. He finishes up a brief and looks up from his work, "Ah. Valour. So sorry, I forgot you were there." he taps his fingers slowly on his console, "Rise. And please..." his optics glow brightly, "Explain your condition. And how it came to be. I'm /particularly/ interested in how an entire team of our finest warriors lead by our newest air commander failed to secure even a single cube. I hope to be regaled by such a tale." Valour rises slowly, hiding the pain of his every movement. If he's insulted or bothered by Starscream's making Valour wait or the tone in Starscream's voice and words, Valour makes no show of it. Instead he raises his head to look directly as his boss. "It was my failure, sir. Long Haul and I gathered a great many cubes before the Autobots responded, but when I ordered Long Haul to depart with the energon I failed to consider the Constructicon's love of combat. Instead of withdrawing, he engaged the enemy, and together he and I were unable to defeat the warriors led by Ironhide and Jetfire. Overwhelmed in combat, we were forced to retreat." He doesn't make the tale very regaling, nor does he offer any excuses. Starscream ignites his beam saber suddenly and destroys the console in front of him. "LONG HAUL'S LOVE OF COMBAT? PRIMUS DAMMIT VALOUR!" he disengages his beam saber and kicks the console over, "The only reason you are still functioning right now is that up until this point? You have been an exemplary soldier. You have never failed me or this Empire and look at you! You're already damaged ridiculously. That's punishment enough." he nods to the console, "Guess who's going to be fixing that? SMEGGING LONG HAUL! If he went out of his way to engage in combat on a SIMPLE hit and run, which is what it sounds like you planned, I'm going to make his life a living hell. I grow tired of his constant complaining and whining. I will be speaking with Scrapper about this." odd, he isn't railing on and beating on Valour. Perhaps the seeker has earned a reprieve in his dark heart for the time being. "Is there anything to add, or is my summation of the situation accurate?" Valour bows his head as Starscream's outburst washes over him. "That is correct, sir. I brought Long Haul for his transport experience since Astrotrain still hasn't recovered from his ordeal on Dread, but I failed to take into account the Constructicon's lack of focus," he puts mildly. "I will not make the same mistake in future missions. I will be sure to more closely study the strengths and weaknesses of all support personnel under my command so I will not be surprised or undermined again." Starscream waves his hand dismissively, "I trust that you will. Your service thus far has been exemplary. We can overlook this one smudge upon your record. Unlike some other commanders in this empire's history...I don't attempt to pin every failed mission on my Air Commander. Sometimes things are simply beyond your control or a troops acts out of turn and requires discipline." his optics glower again, "Learn from this Valour. It is something I have dealt with for years. You are currently in no condition to lay judgement upon Long Haul so I shall and make sure Scrapper reinforces it. Trust me, whether it is in your nature or not...cruelty to those who fail you is a must in this meritocracy. If one deviates and destroys one of your plans again, punish him yourself. The troops will not respect you as Air Commander or any position you hold unless you do so. That is the Decepticon way. Valour nods deeply. "I understand, Commander - er, Lord Starscream. I will act as you would have done, and make sure insubordinate underlings are punished appropriately in the interests in security and troop discipline. As soon as I am repaired I will engage in further raids to bring the Decepticons energy, supplies, and glory. Do you have any particular new orders for me, sir? I delivered your message to Shockwave as requested last we spoke." Starscream nods at Valour, "Of course you did. You do follow orders. That's what I like about you." he nods towards the exit, "Return to medbay. I will see to it that you receive priority care. Once that is completed and you are combat ready, I expect to see another raid. A successful raid. Bring energy and glory back to Decepticon Aerospace." Valour bows as best he can in his damaged condition, optics flickering in hidden pain. His broken vocalizer buzzes as he replies, "It will be done, Lord Starscream. For the glory of Decepticon Aerospace, and for the Empi--!" Valour tries to raise his voice at the end of the sentence, but instead his pledge collapses into a vibrating feedback noise. Unable to continue his speech, he simply bows again, and heads to the nearest sickbay as ordered.